Forbidden Fruit
by elainenichole
Summary: She was his teacher, she can't have feelings for him, it was so wrong. But then why does it feel as natural as breathing. "This just feels so right." She thought. Holding her lips a breath from his.


_AN: Aww this brings back memories. This was my first story I EVER wrote and published for . I took it down to revise it (of course) but I still love this storyline. Can't wait to share the rest of the chapter with you all!_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE: New Beginnings<span>

Walking in these hallways brought back many memories. Memories of friendships being made, hearts being broken and musical sign-up boards. She passed the familiar hallways, the familiar lockers and classrooms as her 4-inch heels hit the tiles. She made it down the empty hallway to room 365. She stared at the door as she started to fill with excitement. She took a deep breath turned the doorknob and stepped in the empty room. Never had she imagined when she was high school that she'd be back in this room. The very room her favorite creative writing teacher, Ms. Hemmings, taught in. But now this room was Sharpay's. It was hers to teach the art of creative writing and mold the fresh new minds.

"Ms. Evans?"

Sharpay jumped slightly by the unexpected voice. It was Mr. Matsui the Principal of East High.

"Oh Mr. Matsui I didn't hear you come in" said Sharpay startled.

"Please call me Randy, I just wanted to know if the location of the room was to your liking."

"Oh no, it's perfect and again thank you for this job I deeply appreciate it."

"Oh no, thank you," and with a nod of his head Mr. Matsui headed out the door.

When he had left Sharpay turn back around and walked to the desk at the front of the classroom. Here at East High they provided the teachers with a desk, desk for students, a filing cabinet and a board. That was okay with Sharpay though she had two weeks to buy supplies and make a solid lesson plan for the first semester. Teachers were expected to be at the school two weeks before the school year started and those ten days a week were expected to get ready for the school year.

While Sharpay ran her fingers across the surface of the Desk she heard a knock.

"Come in." Sharpay called out still staring at the desk.

"Now when I was told there was a twenty-three year old, former Broadway star joining our staff I could only assume it to be someone with the initials S.E.," said a dramatic voice.

Sharpay's head snapped up with her mouth slightly opened.

"Ms. Darbus!" Sharpay walked up to her, with a big smile plastered on her face, not knowing to hug her or what, but that is what Sharpay settled for and hugged the lady.

"It's so good to see you," Sharpay said. "I heard you retired two years after I graduated, I guess it was only a rumor."

"A rumor indeed, now Sharpay you must tell me all about your Broadway experience." Said Ms. Darbus"

"I'd love to, well it's 9:00 so I'll go to the store buy some stuff for my room and we'll have lunch say a 11:00 at the Merriam Café."

"Ah, Splendid!" Said Ms. Darbus. " See you at 11:00." With that Ms. Darbus exited the room.

Now off to the store Sharpay went.

While Sharpay was off to the store, about ten miles away was a 17-year-old boy by the name of Troy Bolton, hanging out with his friends at his house enjoying the last of their 2 weeks of summer vacation.

"Man, I can't believe we have only two more weeks of summer," said a boy with a fluffy afro, wearing four watches on his wrist.

"I know what you mean Chad, but hey, look at the bright side we'll be seniors next year," said basketball superstar Troy.

"Hey, does someone have the time?" asked another member of the Basketball team, Jason Cross.

Everyone looked at Chad expecting for him to give Jason an answer, but instead he just stared back at everyone.

"What?" stated Chad, "Is there something on my face! Am I breaking out? I haven't been eating any chocolate in the last 3 weeks, quick Tay give me your mirror! Oh this isn't go—"

"CHAD!" screamed Taylor McKessie, his girlfriend of 7 months.

"What?" Chad asked stupidly.

"You have freakin' four watches on your arm...didn't you hear Jason…he asked what time it was." Stated Jason's girlfriend Kelsi who was quite agitated with Chad's slowness.

"Oh, none of these work, the batteries dead in all of them," he explained waving around his arm full of watches.

"Then why exactly are you wearing four watches, plus I thought you only wore three?" Giggled Gabriella, who was Troy's girlfriend.

Troy just stared at Gabi, as he liked to call her. He loved her giggle and absolutely adored her smile.

"Too look cool duh, I'm the trendsetter guy. I set trends and people follow them."

"Well, no one's following this one," whispered Taylor in Gabriella's ear making her laugh.

"Well, if no one has the time…" Jason started

"No, I got it on my cell, its 9:43," said Troy.

"Oh, well I better be going I have to help my mom paint her office, which she is completely redesigning so I'll check you guys later." Said Jason.

"Let me walk you." Kelsi said as she stood up.

"I'd love that," and with that Jason put his arm around Kelsi's waist, they both said their goodbyes to the gang and headed off to Jason's house.

"So what do guys want to do?" Troy asked.

"Hmm…let's go to the mall, we can go walk around." Gabriella said.

"I'm down." Chad said.

"Fine with me." Taylor added.

"Okay then, let's go to the mall" Troy said with enthusiasm.

While they were walking around for 45 minutes they decided to go to the CD store.

While they were there they split up around the store looking at various cds.

Gabriella wandered over to the Alternative rock section; while she was flipping through some cds some accidentally fell.

"Oh fudge," when Gabi bent down to pick up the cds she couldn't help but notice someone wearing the most gorgeous heels she has ever seen.

"OH my goodness, your shoes are absolutely gorgeous," they were peeped-toed, a goldish-tan color with black lace over them and with a black silk bow.

"Oh, why thank you," the girl smiled at Gabriella when she had stood up. The girl had blond hair going to her upper back, and brown eyes. She looked to be 18 years old. Gabriella wondered why she's never seen her at school unless she went to West High.

"Where'd you get them! I've been looking for the perfect heels for my black dress, but I have yet to find the perfect shoes for it." Gabriella stated.

"Got them on sale at _Haven,_ that new shoe store on the second floor."

"Really they opened already? I thought the weren't opening until next week." Gabriella questioned.

"That's what I thought to, I guess they pushed the date up," the girl said.

"Why would they do that?" Gabriella with a shake of her head.

"I have no idea," the girl giggled.

"By the way I'm Gabriella," she said, as she offered her hand.

"Sharpay" she said, as she took it.

"So where do you go to school?" Gabi asked, "I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"Oh, I'll be at East High, but actually it's my first year of-" Sharpay got cut off by her cell ringing.

"I'm so sorry, let me just take this real fast," said Sharpay. Gabriella nodded in understanding and let Sharpay take her call.

"Hello…Hey Ry…no…it'll be done soon don't worry…okay…alright…love you too, bye."

"That was my brother Ryan, just checking up on me as usual," Sharpay said with a giggle. "I think it's funny sometimes, he's like my mom."

"Understandable," Gabriella said with a smile and a slight chuckle.

"Hey Gabi, ready to go?" a voice yelled, Sharpay turned her head towards the voice only to be met by the site of a very handsome young man with light brown hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen, standing near the entrance of the store.

"Yea!" Gabriella called back.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at school then, see ya," Gabi said with a smile and a wave goodbye as she went to walk over to Troy and took his hand.

"Yea. See ya," said Sharpay distantly, still staring after the young man Gabriella went over to, Sharpay didn't know what her deal was, men in any fashion or form didn't easily woo her, but right now, she had no clue what it was, but she was wooed.

As Troy and Gabriella went to leave, Troy turned his head and looked at the girl that his girlfriend was talking to and gave her a small smile in which she returned right back.

Sharpay looked at her watch and saw it was almost 11:00 and decided it was time to go meet Ms. Darbus.

"So Gabriella who was that you were talking to back there?" Troy asked.

"Oh, that was Sharpay, she's new and will be attending East High with us, she's really cool."

Troy didn't know what it was, something just captivated him as he looked at, _Sharpay was it?_ He thought.

He shook his head trying not to dwell on it.

"Well, I hope she's smart because we need more members for the Scholastic Decathlon Team."

"Tay, seriously there are more important things than math and physics." Chad said, thinking Taylor was getting overly obsessed with her decathlon team.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" She said starting to get sassy with him, daring him to say something dumb.

Seeing her starting to get angry he thought quickly, "You of course, baby," trying to put as much emotion in his voice as he could. Hoping it had worked in calming her down.

And it did.

"Aw Chad," Taylor said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, in which he gladly returned. In a matter of seconds the two soon started making out in the middle of the mall.

"Really guys!" Troy exclaimed, slightly amused.

"Yea, there are kids around!" Gabriella scolded.

For some reason Chad and Taylor had no problem whatsoever in showing public display of affection, in contrast to Troy and Gabriella who would make out in private only. Though Troy tried many times to get her to make out with him in a movie theater since it was dark, but even then Gabriella wouldn't interact.

As the two broke apart, Troy's stomach began to grumbled.

"Hey you guys want to go to the 'Pancake House,'" Troy asked. "I'm starving."

"You buying?" asked Chad.

"Pssh no,"

"Well then I don't want to eat there." Chad said crossing his arms.

"Well fine, we'll all grub on pancakes and you can just sit there," Troy teased at his best friend.

"Whatever man," Chad said with a laugh knowing they were just messing around with each other as they headed to the parking lot.

Meanwhile, with Ms. Darbus, Sharpay was having a good time catching up with her former drama instructor.

"So in the programs under my bio I just had to give a shout out to you Ms. Darbus, I mean sometimes the acting coaches ask me 'where do you learn your craft?' and I would just say 'From the best.'" Sharpay said with pride.

"Oh Sharpay I deeply appreciate that, and please call me Alyson from now on, just not around the students, of course." Ms. Darbus said with a playful wink.

"Of course not!" Sharpay said playfully dramatic.

"Sharpay, I have a brilliant idea that I had ran by Randy, with his approval already, and wanted to see if you were interested."

"And…" Sharpay said anticipating what she would say.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my co-partner in the drama department?"

"You mean like to teach it with you?"

"Yes indeed." She said with a smile.

"Oh, that'd be awesome what an honor Ms. Dar—Alyson! What class periods would I be dealing with it?"

"I have the Drama classes 1st, 2nd, 5th and 6th and of course the after school practices." Ms. Darbus explained.

Sharpay thought about it and noticed a problem.

"Well I teach the Creative writing courses 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 7th. My 1st and 2nd are beginner writers which consist of freshman and sophomores, and my last three classes is the more advanced students, the juniors and seniors. I wouldn't be able to do it 1st or 2nd period."

"Not a problem, my 1st and 2nd period are freshman and they get the gist of the basic acting forms. It's my other two classes that usually need the work since, they're the ones in the musicale and need to bring out the raw emotion."

"Okay, I'll do it!" Sharpay said not able to contain her enthusiasm.

"Really?"

"Of course I can't possibly say no to this opportunity!" Sharpay said with a big smile stuck on her face. She really couldn't wait until these last two weeks of summer vacation were over; she was too excited for school to start. Something she'd never dream of herself thinking.

"Cheers" Ms. Darbus said.

"Cheers," Sharpay said clinking her glass to Ms. Darbus'.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yu love it or hate it so far! I have the next few chapters ready to go, but I'll wait a bit until I post chapter two. Let me know your thoughts for the story so far! :)<em>

_Sharpay and Troy interaction will start next chapter!_


End file.
